NH – Aishiteiru
by Daia-Chan
Summary: Um amor que ultrapassa as fronteiras das vidas. Um amor que pode ter sido separado, mas ainda há um chama da alma de seu grande amor em seu coração.


.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤAs partes em _itálico_ são **Flashes Back's**.  
ㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤEspero que gostem**&**boa leitura ;)

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤCapitulo **1** • "Aishiteiru" (_único_

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**O** jovem adentrava o salão e já podia ser ouvido os aplausos, se sentara no banco do piano. Pegara seu celular e discara um número e ligara para outro celular deixou o celular em cima do piano, e então finalmente poderia tocar, começou a dedilhar as pequenas e gélidas teclas brancas do piano, começando a música.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ_Começava a tocar o início da música que estava fazendo para ela, mas no início não sabia uma parte._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Eu nunca consigo essa parte! – O loiro disse já parando de tocar._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Naruto-kun, deixe eu te ajudar. – A morena se levantou do sofá e fora o ajudar, dedilhou apenas dez vezes em notas diferentes._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Obrigada, Hinata-chan! – Esta se deita novamente no sofá e o loiro começa a tocar novamente a música_.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**A**gora junto com o som da música que tocava no piano, cantava. Todos ficaram quietos lá naquele salão somente para ouvir a bela música.

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__Ambos se sentaram no sofá, Hinata estava ofegante.  
_

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Está cansada? – Perguntou o Uzumaki._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Um pouco. – Disse a Hyuuga ligando a televisão._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__Passava um filme de romance, logo na metade do filme Hinata já chorava, e Naruto olhava serio para o filme._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Volta pra ela Hichigo! – A morena encosta a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, o loiro começa a fita-la. – Hichigo, ela te ama e você não percebe. Idiota! – Entre soluços. E logo percebeu que Naruto a fitava. – O que ta olhando? – A morena se perdera naqueles orbes azuis, e não resistira e logo o beijara. Um beijo apaixonado, mas logo o ar faltava e se separaram ofegantes, Naruto percebe que o nariz de Hinata estava sangrando._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Hinata seu nariz esta sangrando! – Disse o jovem, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz da jovem e vendo a jovem sorrir para ele_.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**O** jovem da um sorriso enquanto cantava, ao se lembrar do sorriso dela. O sorriso mais tímido, sincero e mais belo que já vira.

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Respire fundo! – Disse o médico e a jovem o obedeceu. – Acho que não é nada de mais, mas se acontecer novamente venha logo para o hospital!_

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Sim! – Disse a jovem se levantando_.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**O** jovem ainda cantava e tocava, todos ficaram quietos e atentos a música, o jovem tinha mesmo talento.

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__Ambos adentraram aquele imenso salão, agora seria o ultimo ensaio. Começou a tocar e Hinata fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, e começou a andar mas até que esta cai no chão, desacordada._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__Naruto a levara correndo para um hospital, lá fizeram todos os exames até que o médico o chamou para conversarem sobre Hinata._

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Eu sinto muito lhe dizer mas... – O médico olha profundamente nos orbes azuis do rapaz. – A senhorita Hyuuga irá morrer!_

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**L**ágrimas, começaram a cair sobre as teclas brancas. Ninguém percebera que o rapaz chorava.

_ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ__- Naruto-kun... – Este o chamou, este colocara a cabeça mais perto da boca de Hinata para ouvir o que ela dizia. – Eu quero ouvir você cantar para mim! – Naruto a entrega um celular e se vai para a apresentação_.

　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　•••

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**A** morena vê que o jovem ligava para ela então esta atendera, ouvia a música que ele cantava perfeitamente. Adorara a letra, era a música que ela o ajudara no início, ele havia terminado, e ficara **perfeita**. Esta não tirava o celular de seu ouvido, uma lágrima "teimosa" despenca de seus olhos e estes vão se fechando lentamente.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ- **Aishiteiru**... – Fora sua última.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**O** barulho irritante invade o local, o médico e as enfermeiras correm para tentar a voltar, mas nada conseguiram. Hinata fora para o paraíso, deixando aqui uma pessoa que amava muito, Naruto.

　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　•••

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**N**aruto finalizava a música, ao ouvir o "Aishiteiru" logo já ouvira o barulho irritante da maquina avisando que Hinata estava morrendo. Então era assim que "terminaria" sua vida?! Ao tocar a última nota, se levantara e se curvara a todos. Agora haviam percebido que este chorava, as lágrimas caiam sem parar um segundo sequer.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**O**s flashes vinham machucando seu coração, todos os momentos com ela, foram os melhores momentos de sua vida. Naruto adentra o quarto de Hinata, e avista duas enfermeiras tampando o corpo dela com um lençol branco, agora havia sido confirmado seu sofrimento, Hinata havia morrido.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ**H**inata havia morrido ali no mundo, mas para Naruto ela sempre estaria viva, em seu coração.

　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　　 　 　• _TheEnd_ •

.


End file.
